


Richard Grayson or Ryeka Grayson?

by Coffee_Zombie123



Series: Nightwing Headcanons [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Everyone is confuesed, Except for Alia, Her name is Alia, Jason Todd - Freeform, She is from the circus, There is this OC, and dick, headcanons, they knows what's up, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Zombie123/pseuds/Coffee_Zombie123
Summary: It would be fun for someone to say Ryeka, and Dick just shoots up, happily, talking to the person and everyone else to so fucking confused. Including Bruce and Alfred.AndI want to see this in a story like someone calls out Ryeka everyone is confused but Dick just shoots up at it and starts to call out in Romanian and everyone is confused.with a hint ofI like to imagine that Dick's birth name is Ryeka John Grayson, but he never had a birth certificate so the Gotham motherfucker government decided to make one for him. Then for "better understanding", they changed Ryeka's name to Richard. And since Dick was very affected by the death of his parents, he simply accepted that those foreigners would call him Richard.Nobody knows that he is called Ryeka, except for the circus members.I am going to be doing both of these since they are mostly the same and it wouldn't make sense for me to do both of them separately.
Series: Nightwing Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Richard Grayson or Ryeka Grayson?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrikaLika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/gifts), [Paradise_Storm02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Storm02/gifts), [HI_Im_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HI_Im_a/gifts).



> I can't find any Romani translators so I have to use Romanian.  
> OH FANFICTION GODS; ROMANI GODS; ROMANIAN GODS; AND ANY OTHER GODS  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS GREAT SIN!
> 
> Chapter 49: Ryeka John Grayson  
> and in the comments of Chapter 49  
> ^  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> That is where you can find both the headcanons

Alia (my OC) POV

I knocked on the door of Wayne Manor.  
An old grandpa I know to be Alfred Pennyworth answers.  
"Hi. I am looking for Ryeka?" I ask.  
"I am terribly sorry Miss, but there is no Ryeka he-." He starts to say.  
"ALIA!" Ryeka cried out. He was older but I would never forget my best friend.  
I saw 10 other people, their ages varying, standing around looking confused.

"Why don't you come on in and explain why you know Master Richard." Mr. Pennyworth said.

As I stepped into the house, I was immediately directed to the living room. It had mahogany tables and chair legs and the seats were insanely comfortable.

Mr. Wayne raised his eyebrows once everyone was seated. 

I took that as my cue to start.

"We know each other from our circus days. Aunty Mary **(I always thought it was prouncoused Marie so yeah)** actually named Richard _Ryeka,_ but we didn't have birth certificates to prove this. No one does. And it wasn't a problem. 

Until his parents died. Everyone knew his name was Ryeka, except for the Gotham Government. So for 'better understanding', we all knew it was because they hated us all for being _different_ , they changed his name to Richard. After that, I suppose he chose to go by Dick." I said.

"..Well!" Mr. Pennyworth said, "That is certainly new information!"


End file.
